paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyeline (part 1)
(In Ashland, Oregon, there is an old house with three apartments called Pink Palace Apartments.) (A moving truck backs up as a car pulls up into the driveway. The movers got out, opened the back of the truck and pulled out a ramp. As the movers began moving the boxes and furniture inside, an old lady, who is Miss Goodway, waves at them.) (After all the stuff was inside, one of the movers paid the new owner of the apartment. They got into the truck and drove off. In the bushes, a lavender cat is watching. Then, the back door opened. At the door, was an anthro cockapoo named Skyeline. She's wearing rainboots and a raincoat.) (Skyeline walked toward the bushes at the gate to an old unused garden. She pulled out a branch, pulled the leaves off and uses it as a dowsing rod. Skyeline follows it through the garden and out the back gate. She followed the direction the dowsing rod points, but unknown to her, the cat was following her.) (When the cat stepped on a loose peddle, it rolled down. The cat went into hiding as the peddle stopped infront of Skyeline. Skyeline looked up at the place where the peddle rolled from.) Skyeline: Hello? Who's there? (Skyeline picked up the peddle and threw it. Then, there was a screeching noise.) Skyeline: "Gasps" (Frightened, Skyeline ran off down the path, passing a few trees and bumped into an old tractor trailor. She came to the end of the path where Skyeline stopped in the middle of a circle made of mushrooms. Skyeline was so scared, she started to wonder what made the scary screech.) (Then, something ran through the grass. Skyeline turned around, but it's not there. The cat came onto a stump behind Skyeline.) Cat: "Meowed loudly" Skyeline: Aaaahhhhhh!! "Turns around" (Skyeline made a mean looking face as the cat got into stance.) Skyeline: You scared me to death, you mangy thing. ''Tosses down her bag" Just looking for an old well. Know it? (The cat stares at her.) Skyeline: Not talking, huh? (Skyeline tries to use her dowsing rod to find the well.) Skyeline: Magic dowser, magic dowser... (Unknown to her, there is another anthro pup riding on a bike wearing a skull mask.) Skyeline: Show me the well! (When Skyeline heard loud honks, she turns to see the pup on the bike. She gasps as the thunder rumbles. The pup rode down the hill toward Skyeline.) Skyeline: "Holds up the rod" AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Get away from me! "Swings the rod" (The pup grabbed the rod and Skyeline fell onto the mud. The pup got onto the srump and stares at Skyeline. Skyeline feels scared. Then, the pup liffs up the mask, revealing himself to be a German Shepherd.) Pup: Ooh. "Looks at the rod" Let me guess. You're from Texas or Utah, someplace dried-out and barren, right? (Skyeline makes a disgussed face at the pup.) Pup: I heard about water witching before, but it doesn't make sense. I mean, it's just an ordinary branch. Skyeline: It's a dowsing rod. "Walks up to him and slaps his leg" Pup: Ow! "Tosses the rod and Skyeline catches it" Skyeline: And I don't like being stalked, not by psycho pups or their cats! Pup: She's not really my cat. She's kind of feral. You know, wild. Of course, I do feed her everynight, and sometimes she'll come to my window and bring me little dead things. Skyeline: "Signs" Look, I'm from Adventure Bay. Pup: Huh? Skyeline: California. And if I'm a water witch, then where's the secret well? "Stomps her foot on something in the mud" Pup: You stomp too hard and you'll fall in it. Skyeline: "Looks down and jumps back" Oh! (The pup gets off the stump and digs in the mud revealing a wooden hatch.) Pup: See? "Knocks on it" It's supposed to be so deep, "Grabs a large stick" if you fell to the bottom and look up, "Pushes it down with his foot" you'd see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day. Skyeline: Ha. Pup: "Looks at the Pink Palace" Surprised she let you move in. My owner, she owns the Pink Palace. Won't rent to people with pups or kids. Skyeline: What do you mean? Pup: I...I'm not supposed to talk about it. I'm Chase. "Puts out his paw" Chase Lovat. Skyeline: "Shakes his paw" Chase? Chase: Short for Chasernite. Not my idea of course. What'd you saddle with? Skyeline: I wasn't saddled with anything. It's Skyeline. Chase: Skye what? Skyeline: Skyeline. Skyeline Jones. Chase: "Scoffs" It's not real scientific, but I heard an ordinary name like Skye "Walks up to the cat" can lead people to have ordinary expectations about a person or a pup. "Pets the cat" Skyeline: "Grumbles and then hears someone calling" Voice: Chasernite! Skyeline: I think heard someone calling you, Chasernite. Chase: What? "Removes his paw which made the cat fell over" I didn't hear anything. Skyeline: Oh I definitely heard someone, Chase-rn-night. Chase: "Hears a bell" Voice: Chasernite! Chase: Justina! "Turns around chuckling uncomfortably" Well, great to meet a California water witch, "Gets on his bike and puts on the mask" but I'd wear gloves next time. Skyeline: Why? Chase: 'Cause that dowsing rod of yours, it's poison oak. Skyeline: "Exclaims, drops the rod and rubs her paws on her raincoat" (Chase rides off towards home, leaving Skyeline alone.) Skyeline: "Blows raspberry" (Skyeline and the cat looked at each other before the cat took off running.) (Skyeline turned around and stared at the well wondering how deep it is. She picked up a pebble and dropped it in the well.) (Skyeline listened and heard a splash at the bottom as it starts to rain.) (The scene rotates and changes to the next day where Skyeline stands near the window in the kitchen. Katie is behind her typing on a computer.) Skyeline: "Scratches her paw" I almost fell down a well yesterday, Katie. "Puts seed packits on the windowsill" Katie: Uh huh. Skyeline: I would've died. Katie: That's nice. Skyeline: Hmm. "Turns around" So, can I go out? I think it's perfect weather for gardening. Katie: No, Skyeline. Rain makes mud. Mud makes a mess. Skyeline: But, Katie, I want stuff growing when my friends come to visit. Isn't that why we moved here? Katie: Something like that. But then we had the accident. "Points to a cast around her neck" Skyeline: It wasn't my fault you hit that truck. Katie: I never said it was. Skyeline: I can't believe it. "Scratches her paw" You and Ryder get paid to write about plants, and you hate dirt. Katie: Skyeline, I don't have time for you right now, and you still have unpacking to do. Lots of unpacking. Skyeline: "Unintrested" That sounds exciding! Katie: "Remembers something" Oh. "Picks up a rapped object" Some pup left this on the front porch. "Gives it to Skyeline" (Skyeline unraps the paper and finds a note. She then reads it.) Chase's Voiceover: Hey, Jonesy! Look what I found in my owner's trunk. Look familiar? Chase. Skyeline: "Groans" (She unraps some more and notices a doll that looks alot like her.) Skyeline: Huh. A little me? "Stares at it" That's weird. Katie: What's his name, anyway? Skyeline: Chase. "Drops the paper" And I'm way too old for dolls. (Skyeline walks out of the kitchen and walks into the study room where Ryder is typing on a computer.) TBCCategory:Parts Category:Spooky Tails